¿Lo que es el amor?
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Takato sufrió mucho durante su vida, escapar, no es fácil, pero alguien le dará la fuerza para que sea capaz de conocer el amor. / Historia: jocelyn sakura Anime: Digimon Tamers Pareja: HenryXTakato
1. Chapter 1

Ehhhh bueno yo aqui con fic muy dramatico xDDD, espero les guste

* * *

Un silencio abrumador rodea el lugar, sentado en una banca verde rodeada por la bruma, un viento friolento le golpeo removiendo sus cabellos castaños, haciendo que su piel desnuda se erizará. Aun podía escucharlas, aquellas risas, aquellas burlas, esas palabras hirientes que esas personas escupían sobre su ser. Le dolía recordar lo que habían dicho y hecho, recordar hizo que su mirada se perdiera y amargas lágrimas comenzaran a caer en el polvoriento piso del parque.

Un nuevo viento volvió a golpear su rostro, llevándose consigo algo de la espesa bruma, dejando ver a la lejanía las luces de algunos de los automóviles que aun circulaban por las calles, intentando iluminar el camino a sus conductores. Dio un suspiro, de alguna forma sabia que se encontraba en un lugar seguro, "Seguramente nadie iría a un parque a la una de la madrugada", de cierta forma ese pensamiento le dio confianza.

Se levanto para continuar su andar, tenía que huir lo más lejos posible, el clima le era benéfico para escapar pero a la vez un problema. Continuo caminando y de pronto se detuvo, las pudo escuchas, aquellas voces que tanto atormentaban su mente se escuchaban a la lejanía, comenzó a temblar, tenía que huir y pronto.

-RAPIDO, NO DEBE ESTAR LEJOS-

Aquel grito hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara, su mente comenzó a rememorar todos los malos momentos sufridos desde que "ellos" comenzaron a arruinar su vida, el momento en que llego y dijeron que su familia lo había entregado para pagar sus deudas, el día en que perdió su inocencia y paso a convertirse en el "juguete preferido del Jefe". Recordar aquella noche provoco que su mirada se perdiera, aquellas manos frías recorriendo todo su pequeño cuerpo, siendo forzado a hacerle sexo oral a aquel viejo y al momento en que eyaculo se vio obligado a tragarse toda aquella asquerosa sustancia viscosa .

Aquel terrible dolor que sintió mientras ese grande miembro profanaba su pequeña y virginal entrada, cada grito de dolor, cada suplica, cada lagrima derramada en vano, el hombre no se detenía, al contrario, cada embestida la realizaba con mayor rapidez y fuerza. Aquel hombre pasaba mas haya de ser un depravado del simple deseo carnal, pasaba mas allá de utilizar a las personas para su satisfacción sexual, el llegaba a la completa enfermedad del "PEDOFILISMO".

-Anda lindura, dime que te de mas-le ordeno

-Noo, por favor, sáquelo, me duele-lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos de color ciruela

El hombre frunció el seño al oír aquellas palabras, la ira estaba en su máximo volumen, sin pensarlo una fuerte bofetada se escucho en el pequeño cuarto oscuro seguido de un furioso grito.

-MALDITA ZORRA, NO ENTIENDES QUE AHORA ERES MIO, TU FAMILIA TE ABANDONO, YA NO TE QUEDA NADIE MAS QUE YO Y SI QUIERES SEGUIR CON TU PUTA VIDA ME TIENES QUE OBEDECER ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?-

El pequeño de apenas siete años asintió con una mirada llena de miedo, su lindo rostro se veía deplorable por las lágrimas y la suciedad que había en ese cuarto el cual ya tenía unos rastros de polvo en su cara.

El ruido de un pájaro moviendo las ramas de los arboles lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, tenía que huir y este era su principal objetivo. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se echo a correr, tenía que alejarse de ese parque, de pronto una luz lo alumbro.

-Demonios-se dijo a sí mismo y un grito se escucho

-LO EH ENCONTRADO SEÑOR- dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a el castaño

-MUY BIEN- fue la respuesta que aquel ser que se encontraba unos metros atrás dio

La mirada del joven que acaba de ser descubierto en su huida se lleno de miedo, ahora se veía de unos 12 años, sabía que si lo atrapaban sería el fin de su miserable vida. Decidido empezó a alejarse del hombre que lo había descubierto.

-Oye espera, que crees que estas asiendo, no te resistas y te perdonaran la vida, no seas imbécil Takato

-Y tú crees que quiero regresar a esa miserable vida de juguete sexual al lado de esos viejos pervertidos Hirokazu

-Al menos te tratan mejor que a lo demás-dijo con algo de enfado- no tienes que trabajar en la sala de prostitución.

-Lo sé, por eso Hirokazu escapemos juntos

-No Takato, si me escapo y me encuentran me mataran, así como lo harán si no te detengo-y en ese instante se lanzo en contra de aquel joven que era su amigo

Takato al ver a su único amigo, que tenía en aquel horrible lugar, dispuesto a atraparlo no pudo hacer nada más que correr, se fue perdiendo entre la espesa neblina y sin darse cuenta llego hasta la carretera. EL otro joven de igual cabellera castaña un poco más oscura se quedo estático al ver la horrible escena que estaba en frente de sus ojos. Los demás perseguidores fueron llegando igualmente estáticos ante la escena. Un automóvil deportivo color rojo acababa de arroyar a la persona que tenían que capturar, si fueran en su auxilio ponían en peligro aquella organización de "trata de personas" donde lo principal era complacer a los enfermos del Pedofilismo, en especial a los grandes políticos, y al ver salir al hombre ya algo mayor pero no desconocido para ellos decidieron mejor dejar el lugar.

El hombre que salía del auto era el Jefe de un grupo de policías encargado de buscar a las grandes organizaciones de prostitución en todo el país, se asusto un poco al ver al joven inconsciente, pero después reviso sus signo vitales y vio que solo había sido la reacción del golpe, sin pensarlo dos veces lo subió en el asiento de copiloto y continuo con su trayecto.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo, espero les guste :D

* * *

Me desperté, observe a mi alrededor, nada era conocido para mi, las paredes pintadas de un verde claro, un ordenador un poco más al frente, me percate de que estaba en una cómoda cama, me levante de jalón y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza comenzó a invadirme que no pude evitar un quejido.

-No deberías levantarte

Aquella voz sonó debajo de mí, me volví a acostar y de pronto una cabeza me espanto, no me había percatado que la cama era doble, me encontraba en la parte de arriba, un joven moreno de cabellera azulada y unos hermosos ojos grises me miraban con bastante curiosidad, al ver lo hermoso que era no pude evitar sonrojarme. Salí de mi ensoñación y finalmente pregunte

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi casa, más específicamente en mi cuarto-Eso ultimo lo dijo con enfado

-Y porque estoy aquí- dije mientras colocaba mi brazo sobre mis ojos-no recuerdo nada

-Con pequeño golpe que recibiste si te creo el que no recuerdes nada-

-¿Golpe?, eso explica el dolor de cabeza-dije tratando de sonar gracioso

Aquel joven solo me sonrió.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a dormir, mañana mis padres te llevaran a la policía

-A…a… a la policía-me espante, que sin querer comencé a gritar- ¿pero porque? No eh hecho nada malo, no quiero ir a ese lugar, será el primero al que irán a preguntar, no quiero que me encuentren

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos adultos, una mujer de lentes hermosos ojos de color avellana, piel blanca y tersa, vestida con un blusón blanco que le servía de pijama, sus facciones faciales mostraban sorpresa, un hombre de piel un tanto morena ojos de color negro como el grafito un tanto enojado, llevaba un bata de dormir color azul marino, su voz sonaba adormilada pero grave.

-¿Qué está pasando Henry?- Esa fue la primera vez que oía el nombre de mi acompañante

-Nada- dijo y se acostó tapándose por completo con las cobijas

Ambos adultos suspiraron resignados, conocían perfectamente a su hijo y no diría nada, después voltearon hacia mí me sonrieron, no pude hacer más que devolverles la sonrisa

-no gustas algo de comer-La mujer me dejo con una amable sonrisa

-No gracias, aun me siento cansado, pero gracias por su amabilidad

-Mañana necesito hablar contigo

Me gire a encararlo un poco espantado, su mirada mostraba curiosidad y lastima. Justo la clase de miradas que odio, asentí con la cabeza y volví a recostarme, la luz fue apagada y el rechinido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo último que escuche esa noche.

-Sueño-

"La habitación se ilumina por el resplandor del rayo, el sonido de las gotas de la lluvia que pegan en la ventana es fuerte, estoy en el rincón, lo sé, es el momento de servirle a mi amo….. Los pasos en el piso de madera se escuchan a lo lejos, se van acercando poco a poco, la puerta se abre mientras un rayo ilumina la silueta, me levanto del rincón en donde me encontraba, se perfectamente lo que debo hacer.

-Bienvenido Amo- me dirijo hacia él con mi vestuario del día

Antes de su llegada había llegado mi vestuario, podría decirse que le gustaba verme con ropa de mujer, la mayoría de mis vestuarios eran pequeñas faldas cortas que tapaban lo necesario, esta vez no era la excepción, mi traje era como el de una colegiala, un falda blanca bastante corta con unas calcetas blancas que no me llegaban ni a las rodillas, un pequeña blusa con un moño color rojo en el cuello.

-Vaya hoy también estas muy lindo y apetecible mi querido Takato- acariciaba mi mejilla- hoy fue un día pesado, me gustaría que no me dieras problemas si?- decía mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y comenzaba a bajar una mano sobre mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos los cuales apretó con fuerza, sentí como sus uñas se encajaban en mi piel, di un pequeño gemido de dolor y el aprovecho para darme un beso e irrumpir en mi boca, jugueteaba con mi lengua y me cargaba para llevarme a la cama.

Al recostarme había tratado de escapar, sin embargo el hombre me atrapo y me acostó de manera brusca, una fuerte bofetada se oyó

-Cuantas veces eh de decirte que harás lo que te diga?, pensaba ser bueno contigo hoy pero olvídalo

Arranco la falda blanca de un jalón y empezó a quitar la blusa y el moño, dejando al pobre niño desnudo, fue abriendo poco a poco las piernas, pero la resistencia no le daba acceso, un golpe en el estomago lo dejo sin aire y sin las suficientes fuerzas para seguir defendiéndose. La intromisión del miembro del hombre en su pequeña y frágil entrada hizo que soltara un grito de dolor

-Anda lindura di que comience a moverme- decía con su mirada llena de furia y lujuria

-no por favor, sáquelo duele, por favor- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y rodar por sus mejillas

-Ande dime que te de mas- comenzó a moverse dentro de la entrada del niño, llegando este al orgasmo corriéndose dentro del pequeño, salió del ano del niño y comenzó a masturbarse frente él, nuevamente llenando todo el rostro del pequeño con su semen. Comenzó a lamer su espeso líquido de la cara del niño, dejando marcas de mordidas en las mejillas y partes del cuello

-Anda lindo Takato, ahora debes limpiar lo que has dejado sucio, anda límpiame mi polla- decía el hombre mientras metía su grande miembro en la boca del menor."

-FIN DEL SUEÑO -

Despertó de golpe, sudaba, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana comenzaba a lastimarle los ojos, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a la señora que había visto hace unas horas algo asustada y a una pequeña niña de unos 5 años a su lado.

-Estas bien?- pregunto la señora

-Sí, solo tuve un mal sueño- mintió, no quería decir que había soñado con una de las tantas veces que sirvió de esclavo sexual

-Mami, quien es el-la pequeña señalo al chico con uno de sus dedos

-Susie, este joven se quedara con nosotros hasta que encontremos a su familia- dijo de forma cariñosa- mucho gusto mi nombre es Mayumi, ven baja de ahí para que comas algo, ya es mas de medio día -sonríe

Baje de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina detrás de la señora que me guiaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el tercer capitulo :D

* * *

Capitulo 3: una larga platica del pasado

Seguí a la señora de manera triste con la mirada baja, note que la pequeña me miraba de manera curiosa, alce la mirada y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa, llegamos al pequeño comedor, me pidió que tomara asiento y se dirigió a la cocina, la pequeña se me acerco y se me quedaba viendo

-Hola- le dije de manera amigable

-Como te llamas- me pregunto llena de curiosidad

-Takato- le respondí con una sonrisa y una voz de tristeza

-Takato nii-chan- dijo y me abrazo

-Esta lista la leche y unos ricos hot cakes- decía mientras se quitaba el mandil que utilizo para cocinar- No hay problema si te dejo con la niña verdad- me pregunto con la mejor sonrisa

-No- dije mientras comía un pedazo de esos ricos hot cakes- ¿Puede salir con confianza, cuidare de la pequeña- dije mientras ponía a la niña en mis piernas y le compartía de mi desayuno

La señora sonrió, entro a un cuarto y salió con una bolsa, se puso un suéter y salió de la casa. El tiempo fue pasando, la niña me mostro el lugar, era un apartamento no muy amplio pero cabían todas las personas a la perfección, tenia el espacio suficiente para esa familia….. Yo seria un estorbo, pensé. Después de unas dos horas la señora regreso, me sonrió y mostro las bolsa que traía, rápidamente me levante del sillón donde veía la televisión con la pequeña Susi y me puse a ayudarle a guardar las cosas.

-Eres un chico muy bueno- me dijo

-Gracias- le respondí un poco sonrojado a lo que ella sonrió

-Nombre?-

-Takato- le respondí en una voz más baja que otras veces

-Takato?... y tu apellido?

-No lo recuerdo- dije con pesar

-¿Recuerdas que hacías en la noche?- me pregunto

Ya sabia tarde o temprano tenia que preguntarme, es decir, no iba a dejar a un extraño en su casa, sin saber nada de el.

-Me encontraba escapando, pero al cruzar la calle fui golpeado por… supongo era un carro

-¿Escapando? De que

-De…..- lagrimas salieron de mis ojos- de los que me han tenido de esclavo- me puse de rodillas y comencé a llorar aun mas.

La señora se inco y me abrazo de manera protectora, probablemente se arrepentía de haber preguntado

-"Debo esperar a mi esposo, para que este chico le cuente todo"

El tiempo paso de nuevo, en silencio, algo incomodo, los hijos fueron llegando, del menor hasta el mayor, llego la hora de la comida, todos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en silencio a excepción de Susie que platicaba animadamente con el invitado, mientras que un peli azul lo miraba con desprecio. Se levanto la mesa cuando todos terminaron, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un hombre mayor, tenía el ceño fruncido, no le había ido del todo bien en su trabajo. Eso se veía a kilómetros, aun así su esposa se acerco le susurro algo al oído

-Hola familia- dijo saludando a todos, mientras que cargaba a la pequeña susie- ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?- dijo serio a lo que sus hijos asintieron con la cabeza- Váyanse a sus recamaras

Los niños se fueron a sus cuartos, mientras la señora Mayumi tenía tomado de los hombros al joven castaño, el hombre le sonrió.

-Sentémonos los tres vale-sonrió

Los tres se sentaron, hubo un largo silencio donde solo se podía escuchar la tetera silbar indicando que él se te encontraba listo para servirse, la señora se paro y fue a la cocina, no paso mucho tiempo cuando regreso con tres tazas de humeante té de manzanilla

-Mi esposa me conto que te llamas Takato, que no recuerdas nada y que anoche tratabas de escapar,-dijo mientras sorbía un poco de te-¿De qué escapabas?

El chico quedo en silencio, la mirada de los adultos le mostraba confianza, dio un suspiro

-Del infierno mismo, se que suena exagerado, pero para mí era un infierno-dijo temblando- ser violado todos los días, servir sexualmente a personas que no conocía, soportar sus juegos, todo- comenzó a llorar, llevando sus manos a la cara- todo fue horrible

-Ya veo- decía el hombre mientras su esposa lo veía con una piedad enorme- Eras un esclavo sexual

-Si

-Sabes el nombre del jefe, su escondite, algo que me pueda ayudar a atraparlos

-Sí, le diré todo, pero… No todos son malos, están ahí por miedo, están como pago al igual que yo, miedo y deudas, todos, esperando satisfacer algo que no tienen, por lo general siempre son hombres, yo era el preferido del Jefe, Su nombre es Hiroshi Makuma- al oír el nombre el mayor abrió los ojos- el me compro, siempre me pedía que me vistiera de niña, me violaba y me golpeaba, no podía defenderme o terminaba lastimándome

-Makuma- dijo con odio- ese hombre es despreciable, eh salvado a varios jóvenes de él, pero nunca nadie sabía de su escondite- Vio al chico con ternura- por hoy ah sido suficiente, duerme un poco, descansa, te prometo que atraparemos a ese hombre


End file.
